Sirius Before Halloween
by thesmartoneisodd
Summary: This story revolves around Sirius Black. What was he doing a few weeks before the night of that horrible Halloween? Was Voldemort after him at that time? Well, read and find out. Rated T for future chapters.


**why hello there :) This is chapter one of this story, it takes time around the beginning of October, and its mainly about Sirius Black. I would really appreciate reviews because they keep me going. so please R&R and if you have time you can check out my other story "Code Names" i will be updating that soon.**

**disclaimer: i do not own the harry potter series or anything in it...sadly :/  
**

Sirius woke up to the sound of pounding on his door

"Oi! You wake up right now, I need my money! It's time to pay the rent. WAKE UP!" a voice screamed from behind the door. Sirius got up slowly and walked to the bathroom took out his wand and started shaving the stubble off his face. The pounding continued, but Sirius took his time, showering, fixing his hair. Then he packed his things, used his wand to make them miniature, and then put the stuff in his robes. Sirius walked to the door with his wand ready. He opened the door, pointed his wand at the man and calmly said "Obliviate." He then carried the man inside the room and laid him on the bed as if he was sleeping.

Sirius stepped out of the room and apparated out to the park next to the motel. He took a couple of minutes to smell the October air and walk around. _it's almost Halloween, if only I could stage a prank _he thought. He walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk, it was noon. Everyone was either asleep or working. Only a couple of people were on the streets, a few girls looked his way, and smiled stupidly. He smiled back; maybe he could have some entertainment today. So what if Voldemort was on the rise, that wasn't a reason to not have fun.

"Hullo girls," he said crossing the street and walking towards them. They giggled.

"I was wondering if you beautiful ladies would like a drink."

"Actually we were headed for coffee right now." said a dark haired girl.

"Well would you mind if I join you then?"

"Oh, no, not at all" said the blonde one.

Sirius walked with the girls into a coffee shop, he pretended to listen while the girls chatted about their lives. _Wonder how James is _he thought_, he and Lily must have their hands full with Harry. Hey that reminds me, I'm a godfather now aren't I? Then I should send harry a little something to play with...but what to send? A BROOM! Yes he'll love that, he'll be just like James._

"I'm sorry to leave you but I just remembered I need to run an errand,"

"No, don't go Sirius we just sat down." said the raid haired girl.

"I can't I'm sorry,"

"STAY" one of the girls held on to his hand, she was surprisingly strong.

"Honestly girls, I'm not worth it." He said trying to wriggle his hand out of the girl's grip. When he finally freed his hand, the three girls stood up. They all had wands.

"We can't leave you unless you're dead Mr. Black or unless you give us certain information" said the blonde girl; he could notice her face changing. _Polyjuice potion? They're Death Eaters!_ Sirius whipped out his wand and ran behind the counter. _Stupid Death Eaters _Sirius got out from behind the counter and shot a couple of curses and jinxes. A Jelly-leg jinx here and a Body Bind curse there. Soon the "girls" were on their backs or holding onto things for support. Sirius put magical binds on them, obliviated the rest of the people in the shop and proceeded to clean up the place. He then took the death eaters to the back alley. The potion wore off. He recognized Lucius malfoy as the blonde girl and a little vomit went up his throat. _To think I thought she…well now he was hot. Well then, Voldemort must be giving them really important jobs, dressing up as a girl is always an important job._ Sirius could not recognize the other two but it was clear now that all three "girls" were really ugly.

"A little makeup will make you guys a little less ugly." And so Sirius proceeded to colour the hair of the three death eaters, putting them in nice dresses and giving them the makeover any girl would _never_ dream of.

Sirius sent a patronus to Dumbledore containing the whereabouts of the death eaters then put a couple of protective charms and invisibility charms around them. He put a hat on his head, and covered his face with a scarf and wrapped his robes around him and apparated right into the leaky cauldron.

"Tom! Mind getting a Butterbeer for me? I'll be right back." Said Sirius, tom nodded. Sirius had to be unrecognizable at all times, even to people he knew for a long time. After all, anyone these days can be working for Voldemort.

Sirius headed to the alley, tapping his wand quickly on the right bricks. He headed for the Quality Quiddich Supplies store. As he entered the smell of wood hit him, the brooms were all around him, the bats, the Quaffles, everything was there. He walked over to the "Little Wizards and Witches" section picked up a model of a Comet and let it hover in the air; he tested its turns and its speed using his wand.

"Would you like to buy this sir?" asked the manager.

"Yes, is this the best model?"

"Yes sir, it is the best one for little children."

"Very well, could you wrap it up for me?"

"Right away, sir"

Sirius walked around the shop picking a few other things for little Harry, he would need a snitch of course and maybe even a Quaffle. He ended up buying the mini broom, a mini snitch, and a mini Quaffle. He was still in the store though, debating whether to buy a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt or not.

"Excuse me, do you have any Serious Damage bats?" a voice called out to the manager. Sirius turned around thinking someone was calling him, he chuckled when he realized it was the famous brand name. A lot of people didn't know this but the bats were named after him. One of his old Ravenclaw friends teamed up with one of his Gryffindor friends and they both worked on developing bats that cause enough damage to be named after Sirius.

Sirius ended up buying the shirt for himself, how could he not buy it? Gwenog Jones looked amazing on it. He left for the post office, wrote a quick letter to Lily and James and attached it to the gifts and sent it. As he headed back to the leaky cauldron, he kept wondering whether little Harry will like it or not.

**well thats all, it took me quite a while to write this, I even came home early from school to write it (dont worry it was a tutorial day, barely anyone went). So again if you can please review :) I will try to update asap but exam week is coming up and i have to study :/ **

**also, if you can answer **** these ****questions and be super awesome that'd be really helpful :D. where do you think this story is headed? what do you think will happen next? do you have any suggestions?**

**ONE LAST THING please do not use "Serious Damage" or "Sirius Damage" as a brand name in an HP/other fanfic without asking, because im quite fond of having invented that even though its a bit lame. If you want to use it please inform me and/or give me credit for it.  
**

**-thesmartoneisodd  
**


End file.
